Gotham
Gotham is an American crime-drama television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters appearing in and published by DC Comics in theirBatman franchise, primarily those of James Gordon and Bruce Wayne. The series stars Ben McKenzie as the young Gordon, while Heller executive produces along with Danny Cannon, who also directed the pilot. As originally conceived, the series would have served as a straightforward story of Gordon's early days on the Gotham City Police Department. The idea evolved not only to include the Wayne character, but also to tell the origin stories of several Batman villainsincluding Penguin,3 Riddler,3 Catwoman, Joker,3 Poison Ivy,4 Scarecrow,5 Hugo Strange,6 Two-Face,6 and Mr. Freeze.7 The first season order originally consisted of 16 episodes, but was later extended to 22. Gotham premiered on Fox on September 22, 2014, and the first season concluded on May 4, 2015. On January 17, 2015, the series was renewed for a second season,8 which is scheduled to premiere on September 21, 2015.9 Premise A new recruit in the Gotham City Police Department, James Gordon is paired with veteran detective Harvey Bullock to solve one of Gotham City's highest-profile cases: the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. During his investigation, Gordon meets the Waynes' son Bruce who is now in the care of his butlerAlfred Pennyworth. Meeting the younger Wayne further compels Gordon to catch the mysterious killer. Along the way, Gordon becomes involved with Gotham's Mafia families and associates including gangster Fish Mooney, Don Carmine Falcone, and Don Salvatore Maroni. Eventually, Gordon is forced to form an unlikely friendship with Bruce, one that will help shape the boy's future in becoming the Batman.3 Cast * Ben McKenzie as James Gordon – In September 2013, it was reported that Fox was developing a TV series centred on James Gordon's early days as a police detective and the origin stories of various Batman villains.10 In February 2014, McKenzie was cast as the lead character.11 When describing his character in an interview, McKenzie stated that Gordon "is a truly honest man. The last honest man in a city full of crooked people. He’s not an anti-hero, he’s a true hero – but he will have to compromise."12 * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock – In early 2014, it was announced that Logue was cast as Harvey Bullock, a character who serves as James Gordon's partner within the GCPD.13 * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin – In February 2014, Taylor was cast as Oswald Cobblepot, an intelligent low level thug who used to work under the employ of Fish Mooney.1415 * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne – In March 2014, Mazouz was cast as Bruce Wayne.16 When discussing his character, Mazouz stated that "you never got to explore what Bruce Wayne was going through or his grieving process or what his anger makes him do. At this point in his life, he’s angry, he’s scared, he’s compulsive, and he’s lonely. He’s looking for any meaning to his parents’ death. You’ll see the things that he’ll do to himself and to other people while he’s grieving, and you’ll see how he becomes a regular kid again."17 * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean – In February 2014, Richards was confirmed to have been cast in the show. Richards portrays James Gordon's fiancee, Barbara Kean, though their relationship deteriorates over the course of the season.1415 It would later become known that the Barbara Kean character would also have a romantic relationship with Renee Montoya.18 * Zabryna Guevara as Sarah Essen – In February 2014, Guevara was confirmed for the series. Descriptions revealed her character to be a police captain at the GCPD and James Gordon's direct superior.1415 * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth – In February 2014, Pertwee was cast as Alfred Pennyworth in the series.1415 Pertwee's character would take inspiration from the Earth One iteration of Alfred Pennyworth.19 * Camren Bicondova as Selina "Cat" Kyle – In March 2014, Bicondova was confirmed to have joined the show's cast.16 According to Bicondova, "The main word that I can think of to characterize Selina is that she's just surviving. She's very mischievous and very challenging to play at times, because she feels emotions but she hides them. I realized that she isn't just a street thief and a survivor; she's actually a normal girl."20 * Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma – Smith joined the cast in April 2014.2122 In May 2014, Smith was promoted to a series regular.2324 "What I love about the character's history is how diverse it is," says Smith. "When I was auditioning for Gotham, I got a handful of comics from different decades, so I had a perspective — it’s been around for 75 years, which is a long time. I wanted to see an evolution of the comics — and of the character. Going from this quite innocent, well-intentioned, joyful person to starting to find this other part of him that he didn’t know he had. He’s a person who’s constantly abused, and it’s out of anger and exhaustion, and then realizing that when you start taking control of situations like that, you can gain power that way — it’ll be something that he can start to enjoy."25 * Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya – Cartagena joined the series in May 2014, but she will not be a regular in season 2.2426 * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Crispus Allen – Stewart-Jones joined the series in May 2014, but he will not be a regular in season 2.2426 * John Doman as Carmine "The Roman" Falcone – Doman first appeared in the series pilot as Carmine Falcone, a mob boss with ties to James Gordon's father.27 Doman continued to appear throughout the season. * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney – Smith was cast as Fish Mooney in February 2014.28 Jada Pinkett Smith appeared as a major antagonist throughout the season until her character was seemingly killed in the show's Season 1 finale after falling off a tall building.29 When asked if her character will return in future seasons, Smith replied, "If she survives the fall. I signed for a year. I don’t think any of us really thought that Fish would have the life that she’s had or be one of the favorite characters on the show. She was there to service a purpose, as far as helping to tell Penguin’s story. I’m a smart girl. I understood I was there to service Penguin. If she survives, I would definitely be willing to do whatever was necessarily to continue servicing the story of Gotham."30 * Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins – Morena Baccarin was cast in October 2014.31 Baccarin was promoted to a series regular for the second season, after recurring in the first season.32 * Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent – In July 2014, it was announced that Harvey Dent would appear in the show.33 D'Agosto was revealed to portray Harvey Dent in October 2014,34 and was promoted to a series regular for the second season.35 * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox – In March 2015, Chalk was announced as Lucius Fox,36 and was promoted to a series regular for the second season.37 * James Frain as Theo Galavan – In June 2015, Frain was announced as a series regular for season two as Theo Galavan.38 * Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan – In June 2015, Lucas was announced as series regular for season two as Tabitha Galavan.38 * Michael Chiklis as Nathaniel Barnes – In July 2015, Chiklis was announced as a series regular for season two as Captain Nathaniel Barnes.39 * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean – Fish Mooney's right-hand man and mob enforcer. Victor Zsasz later "worked on" Butch, causing him to obey Oswald Cobblepot's every command. Powell was promoted to a series regular for the second season.40 Category:DC TV Universe Category:Batman Category:Catwoman